Without Resurrection
by Linz005
Summary: Two unlikely people fins comfort in each other's arms after Buffy's death when she isnt ressurected.


Spike followed Dawn closely, stalking her the way he had once stalked his prey. So much had happened since the day that Buffy had been lost to him and the world forever. He still felt obligated to watch over the little not and now that Dawn was eighteen he found himself feeling something even more for her. When Giles had gone back to London he had taken Dawnie back with him. Spike was hart broken when she had disappeared. No one told him where she was. When he looked into her eyes he saw the same spark that had filled both Buffy's and Joyce's eyes. The Summer's women had something special about them. Everyday Dawn had come to his crypt and talked to him for hours and hours until she was just gone. Nobody had wanted to tell Spike where she was. Xander especially thought that Dawn would be far better off without contact with this vampire of all people. "Look, Spike, I don't even pretend to like you or understand why Buffy gave a damn about you. Don't you agree though that Dawn would be better off without a vampire hanging around?" Xander spoke with contempt. Spike grew angrier and angrier. "No you look, you glorified brick layer! None of you care about Dawn! She's an inconvenience Buffy left behind. You and Anya are probably glad to be rid of her. But I love her!" The Scoobies were all hurt by Spike's words, but in some respect none of them could deny it. None of them were ready to be parents. Anya and Xander had only agreed out of pity and of love for Buffy. When Giles had asked to take her to London with him indefinitely they all jumped at the chance to be rid of her. Spike understood that they wanted their youth back, but Spike had outlived his many times and would have been more than happy to take her. Now he wanted only to know what continent she was on. "Where's Giles? Maybe the old man will dill me in on the little bit's whereabouts. Spike joked looking all around the Magic Box for Giles. The others looked at each other unsure of what to do or say. They looked from one to another until Anya finally spoke up. "He's gone back to London. He wanted to work for the Watcher's Council again." She looked at Xander, but went on anyway. "Dawn is with him. And she's safe and happy." Anya thought Spike should know that. She had known him for a while and knew him to be pretty reasonable for a vampire. Knowing that might change his mind. "I guess I'll be heading home then." Spike left immediately and headed straight for the airport. He took a plane that would arrive at night so that he would be safe in the darkness. He wanted only to see Dawn. "Hello, pigeon. Thought you could get away without saying goodbye to me, did you?" Spike joked after following Dawn for quite a while. Dawn was practically the first person he saw upon leaving the airport. "Don't you know these streets can be dangerous for a young girl at night?" Dawn turned around and saw Spike standing just a few feet away from her in person. "Spike!" Dawn cried running over and jumping into his open arms. "I missed you so much. I wanted to say goodbye, but they wouldn't let me. Tell me everything you've been up to! Wait, what are you doing here?" He hugged her again. "What do you mean what am I doing here!? Once those damn Scoobies told me where you were I came to find you. And, I've been hanging on your every word, lil bit." He smiled looking down at her happy face. Dawn couldn't hold in her happiness/ she had dreamed every night that he would come and now he was there. She kept hugging him trying to convince herself that Spike was really there. They walked about and down the streets of London until nearly one o'clock. "I have to be home by one, Spike. Where are you staying?" he looked at the ground. "Come home with me. Giles won't mind. We can talk and tomorrow we can find you a crypt." She just didn't want to say goodnight. "Please." Giles was less than thrilled to see Spike standing in his loft's doorway. He had not expected anyone to tell him where Dawn was. Spike had been half the reason why he had left with her in the first place. "Spike this is quite the surprise. I didn't expect you to be here well.ever." Giles said dryly. He looked at Dawn. "I suppose you need a place to stay, then. If Dawn wants you to stay then you can. I'm going to bed." He hadn't seen Dawn smile this much since Buffy's passing. Dawn was resentful of so many people around her and he couldn't bare to be yet another person she hated. He worried night and day about what would become of Dawn if she continued this outlook on like. Maybe Spike was the only person who could save her. Spike settled down on the couch when Dawn came running back down the stairs having changed into a more comfortable outfit. She carried with her a big comforter which she wrapped around her shivering shoulder. "Cold, love." He asked taking her into his arms. Dawn pulled away a little. "What's the matter?" he paused. "It doesn't mean anything you don't want it to mean." He said referring to the use of the word love. "NO I liked it. I was just surprised." She leaned over kissing him gently.  
  
~*~Finis~*~ 


End file.
